RiverClan Archive 8
Dawntail huffed, trotting over. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" The blood was hard to see on his russet pelt, but she could see it. "I know you will be punished horribly!" She growled.~Dawntail Crabclaw sghed as he looked up at Dawntail. His sides heaved up and down heavily as he struggled to breathe. Everytime he breathed, all of his muscles ached, and the wounds on his sides reopened. He was very aggitated with everyone, but he couldn't bring himself to scowl at Dawntail. His eyes were very soft, but his tone was sheilding, and was harsh. "What do you care?" He asked, his green eyes boring into her's. "You don't even like me, so why do you care so much?"-Crabclaw "I-" Dawnatail turned away. "I don't know. Stop, just- please go to the medicine den." She turned away in wonder. Why am I so caring? I hate him! Don't I?.... ''she shook her head and curled into a ball in the warriors' den. Dawntail stared at Crabclaw in careful thought of her reactions. Why had she done that?~Dawntail "There is no medicine cat." Crabclaw mumbled as he heaved himself to his paws. His body stung as his cuts reopened, and he knew he ought to do something to fix it. He slowly trudged out of the warriors den, accidently stepping on Ripplefrost's tail on the way out, awaking him. When he had noticed what he had done, he purposefully made his step extra long."Oops."-Crabclaw Icyclaw awoke, barely opening her eyes. When she saw Crabclaw stepping on Ripplefrost's tail, she grumbled, "Why don't you pick on Dawntail or something?" 'Icyclaw11' 21:11, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe sat up in his nest. He was awake for some time, now. The small, sllver tom looked at Icyclaw nonchalantly. "Don't bother, Icyclaw. We all know how ''in love you are with Ripplefrost, but it'd be best if you didn't cause any arguments when the day's just started. ~Firestripe Icyclaw glared at Firesteipe. "Yeah and I know how much Crabclaw loves Dawntail!" She mewed angrily. She had gone to sleep late. She pointed out that statement to Crabclaw, taunting the stubborn russet tom. She was angry with him with the incident of Mothstar and all. Icyclaw11 01:37, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw looked back, embarrassment heating his dark ginger pelt. "I don't love Dawntail! Who told you that?" He growled, his eyes flicking between the cats. He lashed his tail in annoyance. Do I?-Crabclaw Ripplefrost grunted as his former apprentice stepped on his tail, he whisked it away, his ears flicking. "Watch where you put your paws, mousebrain." He snorted, staggering to his paws. The tabby tom made his way out of the den, wearilly, blinking as he saw the sunlight. --Ripplefrost Dawntail yawned, padding towards Ripplefrost. Morning already? Oh wait, I took a nap. ''she blearily looked out the den. "What's going on here?" She asked. She yawned again.~Dawntail Icyclaw rolled her eyes. "Well, mouse-brain, I see you staring at Dawntail ''every ''day, so it's pretty obvious!" She mewed to Crabclaw. 'Icyclaw11' 03:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) "Shut it," Firestripe growled lowly. "You're giving me a headache with this pointless blabbering." ~Firestripe Icyclaw glared at the younger warrior, Firestripe. "Then don't mention anything that happened. And don't mention anything about ''me!" she growled. Icyclaw11 04:15, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw hissed angrily at Icyclaw, then calmed himself down quickly. "I don't stare at her!" He growled, narrowing his eyes. "And what is your deal with me, ''Icyclaw? Everywhere I go, you are suddenly there. You follow me around everywhere I go!"-Crabclaw "Well I follow you around because you always cause trouble!" Icyclaw hissed furiously at Crabclaw. "And I do see you staring at Dawntail and I saw you blushing when I mentioned about you liking Dawntail! And it is pretty obvious you like her still!" She taunted, waving her tail in front of his face. 'Icyclaw11' 22:41, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost curiously flicked his ears towards Crabclaw and Icyclaw. He grumbled to his paws, slowly backing up to slink behind the den. The warrior didn't want to interfere with any of their busisness. Ripplefrost lift up a paw, quickly giving it a few licks. --Ripplefrost Crabclaw hissed in anger, lashing his tail. He decided that he was done with this argument, and turned around and padded over to the medicine den. How could he have been such an idiot and been so obvious about Dawntail? He cursed at himself silently before proceeding into the medicine den. He quickly gathered some cob webs, having hardly any idea what he was doing, and applied it to the largest of his wounds. After words he cleaned his small wounds, and took it upon himself to pad over to the fresh kill pile and pick out a few minnows. He wasn't very hungry, so he only took a couple.-Crabclaw "Ripplefrost let's just get out of this business." She sighed at their worthless blabbering about her and nudged him away from the argument. "Ripplefrost, aren't they so immature?" Her throat rumbled with laughter. "They just keep blabbering away. Iyclaw thinks she's his mother and Crabclaw thinks he knows what she's thinking." She nuzzled her friend. "Isn't that silly" she sighed. "Want to go fishing? Its already morning!" ~Dawntail Icyclaw grumbled to herself and padded put of the warrior's den, just in enough time to hear Dawntail talking about what had happened. She hissed at Dawntail. "I do not think that! And I bet you like Crabclaw!" She hissed again, turning away to fish. 'Icyclaw11' 00:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost paused, blinking up at Dawntail. "Great StarClan, you and Crabclaw are all too young to be thinking about mates! Goodness, I've never seen anything so crazy as this." He meowed, his eyes widened in mock terror. "I'd like to go for a fish." Ripplefrost then added, turning to pad after Dawntail before casting one last glance at Crabclaw. --Ripplefrost Icyclaw, once at the stream, plopped herself next to it. She watched it with an intent gaze, and suddenly lashed out a paw, holding it under a strong paw. She bit it and easily killed it. She killed a few more and brought them back to camp. She put them on the fresh-kill pile and went back to the stream to fish more. 'Icyclaw11' 00:47, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ((Wow! Icy must have super hearing if she can hear what dawn and ripple are saying from meters away... And why do you go around trying to poke around in ''everyone's ''bussiness when it i private?)) Dawntail smiled. "Silly! I wasn't thinking about that! I hate that silly ol' cat. " she looked behind her shoulder and sighed. "I wish Icyclaw would stop treating him like a kit. She also keeps teasing. Me." She paused as they headed towards the river. "Well, let's go catch some fish." ~Dawntail Shadeflame watched the arguing cats with a bland expression, one that looked much like ._. . The handsome black smoke tabby tom twitched an ear before peering back at Puddleplash, who looked equally confused. The pale torbie she-cat then nudged Otterstripe gently on the shoulder. "Shadeflame's ready to head out with the patrol, you ready to go now?"'Silverstar' 01:59, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Otterstripe nodded, not having been looking at the activity in the camp. Otterstripe decided to more or less lead the way, padding out of camp with his tail high. He opened his mouth to breathe in the scents, only to raise his head and notice the large, dark storm clouds.-Otterstripe Ripplefrost gave an amused snort and sped up ahead of Dawntail, relishing at the fresh air that cut through his lungs. He angled his ears forward as he heard the lapping of the water ahead. Ripplefrost twitched his whiskers as he dipped his paws in the icy water, making a small splash. He sat back, his paw hovering over the water as he watched small silver streaks flash in the water. The tabby gestured to Dawntail to sit next to him. --Ripplefrost Dawntail smiled, feeling like she were an apprentice again. She held her paw over the water, speculating it closely. At the right moment, she struck her paw into the water. A gleaming fish flew out. She slammed a law down on his, snapping it's spine. "Well done Ripplefrost!" She purred.~Dawntail Firestripe crawled out of the warrior's den and glared at Icyclaw. "Is who liking who really that important? Great StarClan, how immature. You and Crabclaw - but ''especially you - sound like jealous apprentices who're mooning over the same cat. How annoying." ~Firestripe ((Icyclaw is at the river...)) Icyclaw hovered her paw over the river. She struck a paw down on a minnow and killed it instantly. She put it up next to her. What a nice day... If only Firestripe didn't ruin it! she thought sourly. She looked down and saw a strange sight. A mouse was paddling frantically in the running water. She carefully leaned in and grabbed it by its tiny little scruff. She lifted it out of the water and watched it scamper away. Icyclaw11 22:10, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost nodded in praise to Dawntail, he watched her fish with amazement. After a moment, he lashed out his paw and caught a medium-sized fish on his claws. He nipped it swiftly, placing it on the pebbled shore. Ripplefrost twitched his whiskers as he brushed the droplets from them, his ears pricking as he heard Icyclaw's rescued mouse scuttle away. That could have been used as prey.... Oh well. ''The tom whisked his tail, his paw placed over the water once again. --Ripplefrost She nodded, but as soon as a glimmer caught her eye, she flashed a paw into the water. "Only a minnow." She sighed. Then, a medium sized fish flew out. "Ripplefrost, I hear a big fish. Want to catch it together?" ~Dawntail Shadeflame twitched his tail tip as his former apprentice automatically assumed leading, though he was the leader of the patrol, not Otterstripe. "Otterstripe," the massive black-and-silver warrior called, already walking in another direction. "We're patrolling the southern border, not north. I was assigned to lead, just saying."---- Puddlesplash bounded after the two toms, her tail held high, skidding to a halt to turn and follow Shadeflame as he cut towards the southern border.'Silverstar' 01:31, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost turned to the she-cat nodding as he turned his calm gaze to the waters. He patiently waited for the fish, his claws unseathing. --Ripplefrost (this is funny so ima just do it as a laugh) Otterstripe chuckled at his former mentor, looking back at him with bright eyes. "Which way do you think I was going? I ''was going south, mouse-brain." He teased before looking back at the sky. "Although I do think we should hurry. It seemes like a storm is coming. You can already see the rain falling pretty heavily over behind Leafclan." He noted, looking back at the others.-Otterstripe Puddlesplash gave Otterstripe a puzzled look. "That's north, Otterstripe. If you don't want to be apart of the patrol, you could've said no..." The pale torbie responded, sounding ever-so-slightly, turning back to Shadeflame and following the dark tom to the southern border.Silverstar 01:45, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Otterstripe looked at them with great disbelief and confusion. Is that a joke? He looked back at the sky, noticing the setting sun, just barily visible as it had not yet been covered by the storm couds. "No, that is definately south." He mewed calmly, pointing his nose to the setting sun. "You see, the sun rises in the east, and sets in the west. The sun is setting right now, therefor," he paused and pointed his tail towards where he was going, "that way is south."-Otterstripe The two warriors ignore the tom. "Must be out of his mind, stress of his brother or something." Puddlesplash sighed as she followed Shadeflame, the two curiously sniffing the southern border. "Seems good, no sign of intruders."Silverstar 01:55, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (you must be teleporters if you got to the border that fast.) Otterstripe sighed before following the two mouse-brains. Surely they could tell direction based on the sun? Perhaps not every cat learned that skill when they were young, but he knew he was right. But instead of complaining, he followed the two warriors away from the Leafclan border.-Otterstripe (...Shadeflame was asked to lead, and therefore, he is, and he and Puddlesplash are at the LC border.) Shadeflame flattened his ears as he cast Puddlesplash an uncertain glance. "Smells like a bit of blood and loner, on LeafClan's side, that is. I think they had the battle everyone's talking about." The black smoke tabby murmured to the pale torbie, who nodded in agreement. "Yes, we'll report that to Fernstar." Puddlesplash turned to make her way towards camp after she and Shadeflame double-checked the border and marked it, the two making their way into the river and paddling across.Silverstar 02:08, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (I request that you do not try to take controle of my character. He left because you weren't, all you were doing was standing around camp asking what to do. Fernstar is barely active anymore, you won't be answered. I said no specifics about what direction he was going, but that does not give you the option to choose for me. He was going south.)Whitestar 02:14, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (I'm simply ignoring with this and going along with what I'm roleplaying. Do not bother to argue, or I'll speak with some other people here, this about a silly direction and order.) Shadeflame approached Fernstar with a wave of his tail, Puddlesplash calmly bounding after him. "Fernstar," the young tom began with a dip of his head. "We patrolled the southern border, the only thing we have to report is the faint scent of blood and loners coming from LeafClan's side. I believe they had a battle, but nothing to worry about on our side, ma'am."Silverstar 02:18, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Well Icyclaw, who said Firestripe wasn't at the river too? :) (Just roll with it dammit))) ~Aquila ((Also lmao Darkshine. Firestripe's all "I'm too good for you" hahaha.)) ~Aquila As soon as a silver fin shone through the water's edge, Ripplefrost swung out his outstretched claws, hooking them firmly into the trout's forehead. He leaped backwards, the fish thrashing and splashing water into the air. Water rippled in large waves from the shore as the tom dragged it out of the water. Purring at his catch, the warrior ran his claws over the fish's scales. "This is the most biggest fish I've seen in moons!" He mewed, surprised at its bulging shape. Ripple of MoonClan 23:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ((I'm lmoa?)) Dawntail helped hook the fish, feeling her claws sink into the flesh. She hauled the fish up with the help of her friend and was astonished at the size. "Might be moons for you, but that's the biggest for me!" He unhooked her claws and stared at the huge fish. "It looked delicious. Let's drag it back to camp." ~Dawntail ((Lmao is kind of like 'lol' but it means something else. Google it. Also, nice drawing. But I would recommend making the tabby stripes more thinner instead of chunky-like.)) Ripplefrost nodded, but he flicked his ear. "Actually, dragging it along the forest floor would just make it look dirty. I think we should share carrying it, you carry the head and I'll bite into the tail." He reasoned, letting the tail slide into his jaws as he heaved it upwards. "It's heavy!" Ripplefrost mumbled through the fish, straining his front paws to stand evenly. Ripple of MoonClan 22:36, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ((Alright. Thanks for the advice ripple! But when I do lines, it looks as thin as the out line. And I don't have a smudge tool to smear it. It always makes me perk up when you give me advice. I try to follow it.)) Dawntail nodded. "That sounds good, except what about our other catch?" She pointed to the minnow and other fish. She sighed, but did as she was told. She bit the tail, lifting it onto her shoulders. "Ooh! That's heavy. My back will be sore for the rest of eternity." She joked.~Dawntail Icyclaw padded quietly over to Ripplefrost and Dawntail. "Nice catch you two!" She mewed as they were walking away with the catch. "Need any help?" Icyclaw11 23:27, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ((Any better? The whiskers are messed up. Lol.))~Darkshine903'' 23:36, April 23, 2015 (UTC) '' ((Why does Icyclaw appear in '' every single situation? Its like sshestrying to get in everyone's eyes and attention. She appears where crab is, ShadowClan, fighting, when crab misbehaves, acts like a mother, teleports to dawn and ripple?)) Dawntail began to pant. "This is heavy. Oh look! We're almost there!" She let out a sigh of relief.~Dawntail (Yea, honestly icy, its pretty annoying. Please stop. If you want to be part of a situation make your own ones.) Dreampaw let out a little sigh. She pawed at her meal, a tiny crayfish. "When will Frost train with me." She started to complain, flopping the crayfish back and forth. "It's not fair they got to become warriors without me..." -Dreampaw ((Maybe you should be more active, then. ~Aquila)) (School and drawing keeps me from what I do. So yee) - Rav/ Dream ((I go to school and also draw. Drawings take 2-8 hours approx. but I still have time for TROTC.)) ~Aquila (It really isn't hard to be active on here. I just keep a page open on the recent activity page and do other stuff on other tabs, and just check back over every so often...)Whitestar 01:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost purred through his fish, amusement litting up in his gave. The tom trotted through the forest, slightly bowing his head from the weight of the fish. Letting out a breath of relief, he dropped the large fish on the Freshkill Pile, sitting back on his haunches. The dark-furred tom finished grooming himself, sittind down next to Dawntail to share tongues with her. Ripple of MoonClan 04:48, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (( I really need Stream to become an elder ;-;)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:44, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ADHD keeps me from focusing, so i cant complete hardly anything i start to draw or work on. ) - Raven/Dream ((I can slip a couple minutes here! Yay!)) Dawntail smiled and leaned to let the fish drop from her aching back. She sat down, relieved to share tounges to ease the pain. She let her tounge rasp on her friend's ear in a calming matter, as well as calming herself.((note that I can slip here once in a wwhile. Sadly until summer.. ))~Dawntail (Can someone do somethign that includes Otterstripe and Crabclaw I don't know how to include them again, I don't even know where I left off...)Whitestar 01:11, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ((No worries, Dark.)) Ripplefrost purred as his friend lapped at his ear, he swished his tail over the sandy ground, scrabbling to his weary feet in a wobbly stretch. The tom pulled his shoulders together, relaxing as the warmth of the sun blazed onto his dark-fur. Ripplefrost's fur soon became dry and knotted, so he sat back on his haunches to give his pelt a quick groom. Ripple of MoonClan 04:08, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Oh my god same White)) Firestripe swiped his fluffy tail over the dusty den floor one last time before rubbing the damaged fur in between his paws. He sat up and padded out of the warrior's den, making for the camp exit before his stomach grumbled. The silver tom stopped for a while, but decided to prioritise his hygiene over his hunger, and left the camp, making for the river. ~Firestripe Otterstripe woke up in his den, his grogginess making him confused at first, then he remembered coming in a falling asleep. He looked around, noticing Crabclaw beside him, his pelt strewn with cobwebs. Otterstripe sighed before heaving himself to his paws and padding over to the fresh kill pile. When he saw how small it was getting he decided to go fish. He padded out of camp, catching Firestripe's scent. He ignored it and found a place up river to start fishing.-Otterstripe Crabclaw fidgeted and growled in his sleep, occasionally swiping his paw slightly.-Crabclaw When Firestripe arrived at the river, he drank in the scent to check if there were any cats nearby. The silver tom caught the scent of Icyclaw. Giving an annoyed flick of his dirty tail, Firestripe headed downstream, eying the river and watching the black waters churn and swirl. He blinked his fire-like amber eyes and glanced in the direction he was walking, then bumping into Otterstripe, taking a step back and staring at him nonchalantly. ~Firestripe Otterstripe leapt into the air with a start, hissing as Firestripe interrupted his fishing. He was so unaware of everything around him, he had not notices Firestripe walking towards him. He landed back on the ground, looking at Firestripe with wild eyes before fully realizing who it was. "Oh, it's just you, Firestripe." He sat back down and licked his puffed up tail until it was flat again. "I didn't hear you coming, you suprised me." He chuckled, placing his gaze back on the water. "I was just fishing, if you wanted to join me."-Otterstripe Firestripe blinked at the brown tabby before sitting next to him. He couldn't go for a swim now for chance of disturbing the prey, so he decided to hunt with his clanmate instead. Maybe, for once, it'd be better to get to know someone better. "Alright," he replied. "Though I'm not the best at hunting." ~Firestripe Otterstripe smiled as Firestripe sat next to him. Perhaps he would finally be able to bond with the silver tom. "That's ok." He mewed as he eyes the water, paw raised. "There are a lot of fish, and they are really stupid too. So even if you do miss, the others won't be able to figure it out." He chuckled as her saw a flash in the water. Thrusting his paw into the water, he felt his claws pierce the scales. He pulled it out quickly, revealing a small trout. He flung it to the bank before taking his position once again.-Otterstripe The white and brown she-cat stood up, shaking the mud from her long haired coat. Leaving her prey, she got up and walked toward the apprentice den. "It's not like they'll be "training today". She angrily kicked the dirt behind her and then fled inside.-'Dreampaw Though the silver tabby didn't reply, he flicked his ear to show he heard, still watching the river. He waited, and waited, until a flash of silver caught his eye, and instantly he struck the water with his paw, hooking a minnow and flinging it onto the bank just like what Otterstripe did. He hadn't eaten since the morning, and looking at the prey both he and Otterstripe caught, he bit his lip and resisted any urge he had to break the warrior code and eat while hunting. ~Firestripe Ripplefrost made his way out of the Warrior's den, his pelt glossy and well-groomed. He trotted out of Camp, his tail whisking abruptly in the air. The tom sniffed the lush forest scents, slowly moving past the ferns. Ripplefrost halted when he scented a vole, scuffling under a wide frond. Ripple of MoonClan 03:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw awoke from his sleep with a start, thrashing around violently and he was tangled in his moss bedding. He calmed down after he realized what was happening, and slowly slipped out of his bedding trap. He shook off the moss that clung to him and slowly padded outside. He looked towards Fernstar's den with narrowed eyes, wondering why he hadn't seen her around camp in a while. He quickly got up and padded out of camp, ignoring his stinging wounds which still had yet to heal. The small scratches reopened with every step, and the small amount of his ear that had not been torn off still ached. He padded out of camp and noticed Otterstripe fishing with Firestripe, and Ripplefrost staring at some plants. He decided to ignore both of then, and instead padded after flat rocks, deciding to bask in the sun.-Crabclaw Otterstripe looked over at his brother, his initial reaction was to invite him over, but he was turned off from it when he thought about how others felt about him. He felt distant from him, and as he watched him pad away, he knew that he felt the same way. He seemed as though he had given up, and that he did not care anymore. Otterstripe ignored his feelings, and returned to fishing.-Otterstripe The dark tabby crouched, the wide ferns draping onto his sides. He merely padded forward, lashing out with his paw under the frond. Ripplefrost felt his claws hitch into warm fur, snagging them from under the vole. Swiping the limp prey from the frond, the tom collected the small rodent in his jaws, placing it under some earth. Pausing to lick at his claws, Ripplefrost turned around, sniffing the ground for more traces of prey. --Ripplefrost (Ok this clan is becoming inactive. It has not gotten a single edit in the last 2-3 days. Seriously? We need to do something to make it active again because as its founder, I will not allow this clan to die. Fern, I know I am going to get torn to pieces for this, but you need to be more active. Atleast do ''some sort of roleplaying atleast once ''a day. I understand that you have a life, (and I swear if anyone points that out to me I'm going to flip) but I know that you check this periodically. You had time to respond to Dusk's farewell, I am sure that you can find time to roleplay atleast once. Also, this clan needs a deputy who is actually active.)Whitestar 21:29, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail watched Ripplefrost go, turning her gaze away from Crabclaw and padding over to Firestripe. "Want to hunting with me?" ~Dawntail ((I always check back here but no one replies to my post.)) Ripplefrost slunk under the large ferns, his pelt brushed into lines by the twigs and bushes. He fastened his teeth deeper on the warm vole, his ears flicking as a breeze nudged him forward with a chilly whisper. The dark tabby's tom attention was swiped away to a tree when he heard repeated chirping noises. ''Fledglings. ''He thought with satisfactory, a glimmer fixed in his blue gaze. The tom dropped the limp vole, quietly sinking his outstretched paws onto the soft bark of the tree. --Ripplefrost Firestripe looked at her with a slight scowl and lifted his dirty tail. "Are you serious? I was going to go wash myself." Then the silver tom let out a sigh. "Fine," and lifted off his haunches, taking his minnow with him. ~Firestripe White, please do not tell me to be active again. I understand that it bothers you, but I have my reasons. And when I do check, it is only for five minutes or so. I do check up every day, but just because I do not always roleplay does not mean I am inactive. You've bugged me about this more than once, so I am honesetly done with arguing over this. Appleblossom, I know, is having some hard times at the moment outside of the roleplaying, so that is why she has not always been on. Please do not start up this argument again. For I feel as if I am being forced to put a whole chuck of my life into this wiki. Please, enough with the reminders. Plus, two-to-three days really isn't all that much. So please do not continue to get all irritated. This clan has, before, been inactive for longer periods of time, and it has bounced back rather well. I am honestly gettign a bit annoyed by the fact you expect everyone to stay on. The reason I have not beden roleplaying is because I have nothing to respond to. Thank you.)) Fernstar got up from where she had been beside her den, casting a glance around the camp. She cleared her throat softly before allowing her tail to brush the ground. THe camp appeared to be normal, and cats were doing their usual duties. ~Fernstar ((Yeah... Nothing really to respond to.)) (I have one thing to say, and I don't care how rude it is. If you wanted this clan so badly that you were willing to take over leadership, and refuse to give it back to me, you should really start acting like it. I am not starting up an argument, I am merely stating that I will not allow my creation to die. I will do whatever it takes to make sure this clan stays active.)Whitestar 22:04, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ((When a Clan's roleplay is inactive, it isn't dead. White, I know you're extra prickly because RiverClan is your creation.)) Ripplefrost reached the nest, hearing the alarming scree of the mother bird. The dark tabby hissed, scooping up the fledglings in his jaws. He yanked himself down the tree, hearing the parent birds' flapping and chirping. The tabby warrior bit down hard on their napes, killing them easilly. Ripplefrost collected his prey, slinking back into Camp. --Ripplefrost White, that is compeltely unaccepetable. The fact that you just shove someone's feelings away and say something very, very hurtful to them. It is completely disrespectful and it caused my stomach to knot. I do believe I am already emotional enough as it is, so I would appreciate it is you did not continue to make it worse. The only reason I did not want to give the clan back, is because Whitestar, the character, is a very horrible character, and should not be trusted. And I believe you agree. You've already began another clan, ThunderClan. I understand that you do not like me in the slightest bit, but please try to regard my feelings.)) ~Fernstar (If you have nothing to respond to, make something happen. That is what roleplay is all about. And I have already told you, Thunderclan means nothing to me. I don't care the slightest about it compared to this clan. And you are a hypocrite. Pushing someone else's feelings away is exactly what you did to me. And I know for a fact that you didn't just do it because of Whitestar. And I don't hate you. Out of everyone on here, and out of everyone who was one flab3, you were the one I liked the most. It just pisses me off that you took something from me, and you seem so careless about it. You think what I am saying right now is disrespectful? Your seeming carelessness about this clan is what is disrespectful. I will show respect and regard for your feelings, when you show some respect for what you have. )Whitestar 22:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I did keep the clan because of Whitestar. Not because of the person that you are. It is not a fact that I didn't do it just because of the character. Why did you create ThunderClan if you do not care about it? Would you just prefer it if I handed the clan over to another? It is obvious you think I am not fit to lead a clan. But I will ask again. Why did you create ThunderClan if you do not care about it? I am getting the slightest feeling it is because you want to lead something. Do not argue with me on that, even if it is not true. Please do tell me how I shoved your feelings aside. I am not beeing careless of this clan. I just merely do not spend all of my time on here. How is that an issue? Please explain. Also. The fact that you demoted Dark's deputy rank because she was not going to be active is not a good way to handle things like that. That is disrespectful to the people. I am not talking about it being disrespectful to the clan, but to the people. Because a clan is not roleplayed on for a few days does not mean it is dead. Why are you so timid about this? It has been fine for the entire time you were gone, so why are you freaking out now? It makes no sense.)) ~Fernstar ((No I don't want you to hand the clan over, I just want you to show some damn respect for the person who made it, by being an active leader. And also, no, I don't think you are fit to lead. You cannot even create a scenerio so that you can be part of the roleplay on here, and you are way to short with arguments. Telling people you are not going to argue, is not how you solve conflict. I created Thunderclan as means of teaching people that their cats must die sometime, and also as a means for everyone to get a chance to be deputy and leader. Ask Dapple if you want confirmation on that one. I don't even plan on keeping Featherstar alive by the end of July. How have you not shoved my feelings aside? On multiple occasions. First of all, you know how bad I want my clan back, yet when I came back you refused to return it. Also, when I first arrived, practically every time I go tinto an argument, you hardly hesitated to Block me from here. No matter what I said, no matter how unfairly others were treating me, you took their side. Now for the inactivity, haven't I already explained this enough? I didn't say you don't care, I said it ''seems like you don't care. Your inactivity from roleplaying on here gives me the impression that you don't care about this clan, do you know how much that hurts? And once again you prove to be a hypocrite. Did you not previously demote someone else from their deputy position because they were inactive? I go through this places history when I'm bored. I look on the flab3 site, I know a lot of what has happened. You specifically stated on the clan page (can't remember if this one or flab3 one) that you would remove a deputy if you find they are inactive or not trustworthy. Appleblossom is pretty inactive if you ask me. And if you really were active, you would know that I will be giving Dark her position back once she has confirmed with me that she is fully active again. I find it ridiculous that you have to ask why I'm timid about this. Isn't it obvious? I want this clan back. I feel cheated. You had no right in the first place to assume full leader position because of my absense. I don't care how long I was inactive for. And it wasn't anyone else's right to tell you that it was ok, either. But like I said I don't want you to give me the clan. I am so upset because I want to earn it, but I know that no matter what I do, I never will, because you are the one who makes the choice, and in your mind, I will always have the possibility to revert back to Whitestar. Everybody else has accepted me fully, and forgotten what I did, but it seems to stick with you. I am frustrated because I want my clan back so badly, but I don't want it gven to me. I want to earn it but I know that will never happen when it comes to you. Even typing this I feel like I am asking for it. I don't want to be known as the person who argued and whined his way into leadership, and it won't be satisfying for me either. So maybe instead of assuming that you are the only one with problems, and the only one who gets easily stressed and frustrated, why don't you just have some compassion for others. If I am right and my chances of leading this clan again are 0, then show some damn respect for my clan, and my feelings, and be active like a leader should be!))Whitestar 23:38, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Wow. I'm done for now. I need to calm down. I can feel my heart beat, along with hear it. I can feel it in my throat. That caused tears to come to my eyes, and a few to fall. I am feeling extremely light-headed and if I breathe like this for much longer I am going to see dots. And I can already feel a migraine come on. Now that you would mind. When you came back, you told me you wanted Whitestar to die. You said you didn't care. You let me take his lives. You couldn't have cared less at the time, but now it appears you care a hell of a lot. Why don'ty I just fucking give Riverlan away. That would be much easier, since you have an issue with me being leader. If I remain leader, you are going to keep on my ass about this and not leave me alone, I know. The fact that you could easily write that much about how horrioble I am is very impressive I have to admit. you should hear me typing on this laptop it might as well be falling apart I am typing so hard. If I am not fucking fit to lead, why did you ever fucking make me a fucking deputy?!)) ~Fernstar [[Category:Archives]